


Peter Pan

by fersedwsa1123



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Letters, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fersedwsa1123/pseuds/fersedwsa1123
Summary: "Dear Peter Pan, you were right, growing up is a shit"





	Peter Pan

Seoul 01/26/17  
Dear Peter Pan,  
I'm Changkyun, today it's my birthday, but I don't celebrate it. I don't mind, nobody knows it, but it's my fault I think. I found this diary in my room, were I wrote a lot of letter for you, when I was young. Now I'm 21, I debuted in a kpop group two years ago, we aren't famous but I'm okay whit this. I write to you again, now that I'm grown, now that I'm an adult. But I feel lonely, yeah I know, a man don't need company, or don't need to write on a diary, but I don't want to grown up. I want to be like you.  
Goodbye,  
Im Changkyun

 

Seoul 04/12/17  
Dear Peter Pan,  
I'm tired today, I don't take my pills from two days, I don't need them, I'm in a good mental health. My friends don't know yet, they don't know that I'm depressed, they don't know anything of me. I feel better without my pills, I feel healthy without that drug.  
I don't have anything more to tell you, only that I'm feeling lonely again.  
Goodbye,  
Im Changkyun 

 

Seoul 12/13/17  
Dear Peter Pan,  
I don't write to you for a long time, but the thing didn't change, I'm feeling lonely always more, I stopped taking pills, but nobody notice yet. It's true that the people notice when it's too late.  
Goodbye,  
Im Changkyun

 

Seoul 12/14/17  
Dear Peter Pan,  
You were right, growing up is a shit.  
Im Changkyun


End file.
